LockSeeds
LockSeeds were the items created from Hope of the Fruits maturation. These LockSeeds can put the method by summoning the Inves to assist any Riders for battle. Rarely, these LockSeeds spawns many LockSeeds before the LockSeeds matures. It was revealed in episode 21, Dragock explains that LockSeeds is about to evolve into stronger LockSeeds permanently. These LockSeeds contains power experiences that can able to evolution procession and this could be Ringo LockSeed evolved into GoldRingo LockSeed. Immatured LockSeeds These were healthy fruits for any humans, Fushimeshimu or Inves in order to gain or regains their strength. Any Inves eats their favorite fruits to make them strong and healthy. Blank LockSeeds After the immatured LockSeeds maturation, however, these LockSeeds' powers weren't appeared yet because the method needs to capture any Inves in order to transform into Armor Parts for any Riders. In the 2015 toy version, the fans creates any Blank (Energy/Super) Lockseed to used own gimmicks. Regular LockSeeds These LockSeeds capable to used Armor Parts' offenses to resist opponents' attacks. *'GoldRingo LockSeed' - First evolved form of regular Ringo LockSeed as his LockSeed starting to glow as in first appeared in episode 19 and later finally evolved in episode 21. **'Ringo LockSeed' - Samuel Nakaoka the Second's primary LockSeed to transformed into Armored Rider Kaijitsu by summon Ringo Armor Part. It evolves into GoldRingo LockSeed in episode 1. However, the identical Ringo LockSeed was Touka who transformed into the Armored Rider Eve. *'Orange LockSeed' *'Banana LockSeed' *'Budou LockSeed' *'Melon LockSeed' *'Matsubokkuri LockSeed' *'Donguri LockSeed' *'Durian LockSeed' *'Himawari LockSeed' - An most common LockSeed that used to summon Himawari Armor Part. Energy LockSeeds These Energy LockSeeds were evolved version of the regular LockSeeds because Fushimeshimu newly discovers the power of the ancient weapon called Sonic Arrow that can be strong enough to deal with the opponents. The Armor Parts have evolved and added metallic parts. *'Melon Energy LockSeed' - Evolved form of Melon LockSeed. Super LockSeeds *'Shorishu LockSeed' - Second evolved form of GoldRingo LockSeed LockSeed Keys Other LockSeeds *'Blood-Lord Energy LockSeed' - Used by forced revived Kumon Kai from Singular Rider SOUL sequel: Ultra Monsters Universe when his Spirit Core was stolen and rebuilt by Sadako to destroy Samuel Nakaoka the Second who seek revenge for scars him. This Lockseed was sealed form of Kumon's Lord Baron form because of Samuel Nakaoka heavily damages his Spirit Core. Unlike any Energy Lockseeds, the transformation announce was used the regular Lockseed's announcement. His Lockseed was destroyed along with Kumon by the angered Kitsukasa who mocked by Kumon about his father's stupidity. **Transformation announcement: Blood Lord, ENERGY Arms!! Fukushū no Fukkatsu!!! (followed in Lord Baron transformation sound). ***Squash: Blood Lord Squash! (gibberish Inves language) ***Au Lait: Blood Lord, Au Lait!! (Sonic Arrow finisher standby sound and bloody slashing) ***Sparking: Blood Lord... SPARKING!!! (gibberish Inves language chant followed by Lord Baron transformation sound) ***Charge: Blood Lord Energy, CHARGE!!! (gibberish Inves language followed by an werid chant) *'Zakuro LockSeed': Used by remain-deceased Vector who challenge Samuel Nakaoka the Second for not revived him. The same LockSeed used by Kugai before Vector modifies it, so he transforms into second Armored Rider form named Armored Rider Vengence. The Zakuro LockSeed has difference of Blood Zakuro Lockseed in original canon. **Transformation announcement: Zakuro Arms! Sakurifasu Fukushū!! ***Squash: Zakuro Squash!! Red LockSeeds The Red LockSeeds were ancient LockSeeds that also knowns as the Crimson Seed of Red Moon created by Inves King OverLord which is allows to summons the Crimson Armor Parts. Category:Rider Powers